Ranking the CBX Characters by Contest Strength
A semi-daily project ran by MetalmindStats starting on December 16, 2018 to determine where Board 8 considers all the Character Battle X characters to be, in terms of contest strength. The Tiers In order to make this project more manageable, MetalmindStats opted to divide the characters into the following variably-sized tiers, within which the members of Board 8 would rank the characters: The LAW: Link Elites: 5 characters (Cloud Strife, Mario, Samus Aran, Solid Snake, Zelda) Near-Elites: 14 characters (Alucard, Bowser, Crono, Ganondorf, Kirby, Luigi, Mega Man, Mega Man X, Pikachu, Sephiroth, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tifa Lockhart, Vivi Ornitier, Yoshi) Upper Midcarders: 12 characters (Aeris Gainsborough, Auron, Big Boss, Charizard, Dante, Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, Pokémon Trainer Red, Ryu, Sora, Squall Leonhart, Zero) Midcarders: 19 characters (2B, Amaterasu, Bayonetta, Chun Li, Crash Bandicoot, Fox McCloud, Frog, Geralt, Kefka, Knuckles the Echidna, Kratos, Leon Kennedy, Magus, Princess Peach, Sub-Zero, Terra Branford, Tidus, Vincent Valentine, Yuna) Lower Midcarders: 19 characters (Captain Falcon, Cecil Harvey, Ike, Jill Valentine, Lara Croft, Ness, Pac-Man, Phoenix Wright, Ridley, Rosalina, Ryu Hayabusa, Scorpion, Shadow the Hedgehog, Simon Belmont, Spyro the Dragon, Tails, Waluigi, Wario, Zidane Tribal) Fodder Line: 15 characters (Albert Wesker, Bomberman, Captain Toad, GLaDOS, Isaac, King Dedede, KOS-MOS, L-Block, Lightning, Lucina, Master Chief, Master Hand, Nathan Drake, Revolver Ocelot, The Boss) High Fodder: 19 characters (Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Commander Shepard, Dragonborn, Ellie, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Garrus Vakarian, Geno, King K. Rool, Lloyd Irving, Metal Sonic, Miles Edgeworth, Ramza Beoulve, Ren Amamiya/Joker, Richter Belmont, Riku, Shovel Knight, Shulk, Velvet Crowe) Fodder: 19 characters (Aqua, Aya Brea, Cuphead, D.Va, Godot, Gordon Freeman, Guile, Isabelle, Joel, John Marston, Kazuma Kiryu, Metal Man, Monika, Neku Sakuraba, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Primrose, Ryo Hazuki, Shantae, Yu Narukami) Low Fodder: 12 characters (Aloy, Cayde-6, Chloe Price, Estelle Bright, Goro Majima, Hat Kid, James Sunderland, Monokuma, Neptune, Quiet, Sans, Victor Sullivan) Justice is Served: Draven The Final Ranking 1. Link 2. Cloud Strife 3. Samus Aran 4. Mario 5. Zelda 6. Solid Snake 7. Crono 8. Mega Man 9. Pikachu 10. Tifa Lockhart 11. Sephiroth 12. Mega Man X 13. Sonic the Hedgehog 14. Bowser 15. Luigi 16. Kirby 17. Ganondorf 18. Alucard 19. Vivi Ornitier 20. Yoshi 21. Zero 22. Auron 23. Squall Leonhart 24. Aeris Gainsborough 25. Pokémon Trainer Red 26. Ryu 27. Mewtwo 28. Charizard 29. Dante 29. Sora 31. Donkey Kong 32. Big Boss 33. Amaterasu 34. Vincent Valentine 35. Fox McCloud 36. 2B 37. Sub-Zero 38. Geralt 39. Frog 40. Kefka 41. Chun Li 42. Bayonetta 43. Kratos 44. Terra Branford 45. Knuckles the Echidna 46. Magus 47. Princess Peach 48. Yuna 49. Leon Kennedy 50. Crash Bandicoot 50. Tidus 52. Captain Falcon 53. Ness 54. Jill Valentine 55. Scorpion 56. Simon Belmont 57. Wario 58. Phoenix Wright 59. Ridley 60. Waluigi 61. Ryu Hayabusa 62. Rosalina 63. Pac-Man 64. Zidane Tribal 65. Ike 66. Lara Croft 66. Shadow the Hedgehog 66. Tails 69. Cecil Harvey 70. Spyro the Dragon 71. Revolver Ocelot 72. The Boss 73. KOS-MOS 74. L-Block 75. GlaDOS 76. Master Chief 77. King Dedede 78. Lightning 79. Bomberman 80. Captain Toad 81. Lucina 82. Albert Wesker 83. Master Hand 84. Isaac 85. Nathan Drake 86. Garrus Vakarian 87. Commander Shepard 88. Ramza Beoulve 89. Chris Redfield 90. Ezio Auditore da Firenze 91. Riku 92. King K. Rool 93. Shovel Knight 94. Claire Redfield 95. Shulk 96. Richter Belmont 97. Ren Amamiya/Joker 98. Metal Sonic 99. Lloyd Irving 100. Geno 101. Ellie 102. Velvet Crowe 103. Dragonborn 104. Miles Edgeworth 105. Gordon Freeman 106. Guile 107. Aqua 108. Noctis Lucis Caelum 109. Cuphead 110. Yu Narukami 111. Shantae 112. Aya Brea 113. Joel 114. John Marston 115. Metal Man 116. Ryo Hazuki 117. Kazuma Kiryu 118. Isabelle 119. Monika 120. D.Va 121. Neku Sakuraba 122. Godot 123. Primrose 124. Quiet 125. Aloy 126. Sans 127. James Sunderland 127. Victor Sullivan 129. Estelle Bright 130. Hat Kid 131. Neptune 132. Goro Majima 133. Monokuma 134. Chloe Price 135. Cayde-6 136. Draven Bonus Ranking 1: Veteran Snubs 1. Squirtle 2. Rikku 3. Pokémon Trainer Blue 4. Meta Knight 5. Zack Fair 6. Protoman 7. Cid Highwind 8. Missingno 9. Dracula 10. Epona 11. Ken Masters 12. Jecht 13. Marth 13. Midna 15. Morrigan Aensland 16. Barret Wallace 16. Raiden 18. Liquid Snake 19. Rydia 20. M. Bison 21. Gilgamesh 22. Falco Lombardi 23. Darth Revan 24. Banjo 25. Pit 26. Urdnot Wrex 27. Diablo 28. Strider Hiryu 29. Weighted Companion Cube 30. Solaire of Astora 31. CATS Bonus Ranking 2: Newcomer Snubs 1. Blastoise 1. Dark Link 3. Bulbasaur 4. Sheik 5. Paper Mario 6. Dark Samus 6. Misty 8. MegaMan.EXE 9. Professor Oak 9. Skull Kid 11. Cammy 12. Lulu 13. Death 14. Bahamut 15. Robo 16. Roy 16. Yuffie Kisaragi 18. Red XIII 19. Pichu 20. Piranha Plant 21. 9S 22. Ditto 22. Johnny Cage 24. Dogmeat 25. Inkling 25. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya 27. Bowser Jr. 28. Psycho Mantis 29. Barry Burton 29. Doom Slayer For more in-depth info, see this spreadsheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1s6rNxUlXY3kpo9Ru-Pyw9CjtGBIRasJKiUv6a7cEgEw/edit?usp=sharing Category:User Projects Category:Board Projects Category:GameFAQs Contests